


break

by Dyphen



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Small Amounts of Fluff, i wrote this while v sad :( so please don't judge, rich uses kaomoji like the world is going to end, uncapitalised, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyphen/pseuds/Dyphen
Summary: jeremy heere is broken.
Relationships: Rich Goranski & Jeremy Heere
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	break

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i feel better now but i wrote this when i felt p terrible. i'll probably delete this later, but i hope this is readable lol

broken.

jeremy heere is broken.

he's lying on his bed, curled up pathetically and he's broken.

he ruined everything and he's broken.

it's the only answer to all the shit he's done.

 _maybe i deserve this. i've been such an asshole recently,_ he thinks as he feels more tears roll down his cheeks where other were mere minutes before.

he broke himself. he did this. he was the one who did this to himself.

_"look, jeremy... i think we should just stay friends. it's just that you-"_

_"what the fuck, jer? i thought we were friends? why would you-"_

_"jeremy, i'm sorry... thanks for asking me, bro, but i don't really want a relationship at the moment, you-"_

his phone pings. 

jeremy messed everything up and he's broken.

his dad doesn't even know what's happening to him. _(wow, what a nice thought. you're so selfless, wanting to push **your** actions and **your** consequenses onto your depressed dad? what a nice guy.)_

is it selfish for him to want a hug? he thinks he's touch-starved. he wouldn't even care who it was hugging him, he would take anything, any affection, even if it hurt even more after.

he reaches a sleep-dead arm out and tries to pick up his phone. he manages to grip it properly by the fourth attempt. he clicks it on and peers at the screen.

**RichGoranthki: Hey man! You've been kinda down recently. Squip stuff? (･_･、)**

jeremy blinks once, twice, three times.

he swipes the message open and takes an age to answer back. ( _he doesn't deserve this. he never deserves this.)_

**jeremeeeee: hi**

**jeremeeeee: i guess so**

rich's response is almost instantaneous. like he was waiting for a response. like he was worried about him. _(would it do him any harm to believe people liked him? would that break him?)_

**RichGoranthki: Do you want me to come over? I started watching that anime you talked about, we could talk about that? （✿＾－＾)**

jeremy blinks again.

**jeremeeeee: why did you start to watch it**

**RichGoranthi: （￫‿ฺ￩）It sounded really cool!!**

**RichGoranthki: Also, you sounded really sad when no-one knew what you were talking about. I thought you'd like talking about it with someone ╰(*´︶`*)╯**

jeremy feels his lips twitching. and more tears. _(happy tears? he's not sure. maybe his eyes are broken from so many tears.)_

**jeremeeeee: yeah you can come round**

**jeremeeeee: thanks rich**

**RichGoranthki: Np dude! Everyone needs someone to help them when their down o(^▽^)o**

jeremy stares at the message.

**jeremeeeee: did you .deliberately misspell that**

**RichGoranthki: You like correcting people on there spellings! (*´∇｀*)**

**jeremeeeee: be glad you're the only person i know who likes mha**

**jeremeeeee: otherwise you would be slightly dead**

**RichGoranthki: Duly noted. Omw! °°┏(;;;￣Ｑ￣)┛°°**

**jeremeeeee: wait how much have you seen**

**jeremeeeee: don't want to spoil anything for you**

**RichGoranthki: Uhhhhhhh, i'm halfway through season 3? It's really good!**

**jeremeeeee: you watched that quickly wowwwwwww**

**RichGoranthki: Anything for my friendo!! (◕‿◕)**

and if jeremy smiles, and if he cries a bit more out of happiness, and if he hugs rich at the door for a solid five minutes before either of them move, and if he grins while debating whether kaminari is more babey than midoriya, and if he properly laughs for the first time in a good month...

then maybe he's fixing the cracks.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope it didin't make u too sad haha. i wanted to make this hurt no comfort but i couldn't do that to my boy :(  
> also this fic made me realise that more people need rich using kaomoji. he's nerdy enough to use it cmon guys
> 
> hope you're all ok in quarantine! i'm in the middle fo working on a bmc/mha crossover(ish) fic, so look out for that soon (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> see you soon!  
> 


End file.
